1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to image forming apparatuses, display screen customizing methods and computer-readable storage media, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus having installed therein a plurality of programs that are utilized via a display screen, a display screen customizing method for use in such an image forming apparatus, and a computer-readable storage medium which stores a program for causing a computer to function as such an image forming apparatus or to carry out such a display screen customizing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image forming apparatuses, such as copying apparatuses, scanners, facsimile apparatuses and printers, have multiple functions in order to cope with the wide variety of usages. Because the image forming apparatus has multiple functions, an operation mode that is set from an operation panel needs to be selected from a large number of modes. Hence, the setting operation, that is required to obtain a desired output, has a tendency of becoming more and more complicated. However, some users may not necessarily use all of the multiple functions, and may only use some of the multiple functions. Nonetheless, the multiple functions are provided, and the costs of development, parts and production of the image forming apparatus are increasing. The expensive image forming apparatus is in convenient for the users, and particularly for the users who use only some of the multiple functions. Accordingly, for those users who use only some of the multiple functions, it would improve the operation ease if only the input means for the operation modes related to some of the multiple functions actually used by the users are displayed in a user-friendly manner which is easy to understand.
However, a user interface that is user-friendly differs depending on the skill level of the user who uses the image forming apparatus. The user who only sometimes uses the image forming apparatus may easily make an operation error if the user interface is complex, and it may take time for the user to operate the complex user interface. For this reason, the user who only sometimes uses the image forming apparatus would prefer to operate a simple user interface which concentrates on only the functions that will most likely be used by the user.
On the other hand, the user who is skilled and frequently uses the image forming apparatus can easily operate a user interface which may be slightly complex. The skilled user requires a complex user interface in order to set all of the multiple functions.
In order to cope with such demands, various techniques have been proposed. For example, a Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-45370 proposes a technique which customizes an arrangement of elements such as buttons on a screen or customizes a switching of displaying and non-displaying states of the elements. A Japanese Laid-Open Application No. 2003-150971 proposes a technique which switches displaying contents for each user who is identified by authentication.
On the other hand, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Applications No. 2003-256216 and No. 2004-21576 propose image forming apparatuses which are capable of updating firmware, by installing or uninstalling functions, and additionally installing or uninstalling extensions with respect to the functions.
However, if the installing or uninstalling is enabled for each function, it is necessary to provide an operation screen for each function. Conventionally, in order to enable customizing of the operation screen that is provided for each function, a customizing logic of the operation screen is provided for each function. In this case, unless the customizing logic is provided according to strict guidelines, the operation screen customizing method would lack unity, and it would be difficult to provide a user-friendly customizing means.
In addition, even though there are a large number of common portions among the customizing logics, the customizing logic is provided separately for each function, and the customizing efficiency is extremely poor.